Tears of a lost angel
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, escuchaba las palabras de Voldemort: "Eres la pieza clave de mi éxito, Draco. Mi Elegido". Malfoy tenía que matar a Dumbledore y entregar a Harry o asesinaría a su familia. Draco tenía miedo del amor que crecía hacia el Potter, pero no es como si pudiera detenerlo, en especial cuando él era la luz que disipaba sus sombras.


Hola, hola de nuevo (nwn). Mary les da la bienvenida a este nuevo fic de _Harry Potter_ que me ha estado torturando por ser escrito y dejar salir. He estado los últimos días dándole vueltas al asunto, debatiéndome sobre arriesgarme o no porque, verán, ya entro a un nuevo semestre en la Universidad y no sé cómo esté la cosa, así que las actualizaciones serían lentas (u-u), pero no sé, un poco de riesgo en escribir nunca mata a nadie y además, alivia mi corazón (uwu). Trataré de que las cosas no sean tan lentas y aunque sea fin de semanas me echó a escribir, porque eso me hace feliz y me mantiene cuerda (x3U).

**_Harry Potter, _su maravilloso mundo y sus increíbles personajes no me pertenecen. Son de J. K. Rowling. Yo los he tomado prestados para moldear mis ideas raras, en las que quiero ver a Draco y Harry juntos (:D). No gano dinero ni nada con esto, sólo sus preciados reviews. **

_Advertencias: La historia es Yaoi, sino se nota con el Drarry al principio, lo verán un poco más con el Wolfstar; ambas parejas me gustan y las quiero en mi fic. También se pueden encontrar con OoC, porque de otra manera, ¿ustedes creerían que podría pasar algo? (xD). Y también es un AU, pues ya soy mala con los one-shot y la verdad es que no me imagino escribiendo fácilmente un fic acerca de la post-guerra. _

_Acerca de la última advertencia, me conviene señalar: Las cosas que notarán casi de inmediato, es que..._

_[1]...los padres de Harry no están muertos, y los de Neville están bien. Sin embargo, contemplo seguir el ejemplo de Rowling, pero quizá después. _

_[2]...tendrán que fingir que Voldemort ha tenido poca relevancia en la vida propiamente dicha de Harry. Sí, estaba en la...nuca de Quirrell, y sí, es el mismo Tom Ryddle que invocó al Basilisco, pero a grandes rasgos, Harry ignoraba que se trataba del loco que "no podría vivir si él estaba vivo", porque en mi fic el único objetivo de Voldemort era joderle la existencia a Dumbledore. _

_[3]... Sirius no fue a Azkaban, Bellatrix sí lo está, pero a diferencia de los libros...no por los Longbottom. Peter no ha sido "obligado" a decir nada de los Potter._

_[4]... Me costo mucho decidir qué iba a hacer de Draco. Lo intenté al menos dos veces, pero soy malísima para manejar esa personalidad tan... malcriada de él. No lo sé, yo le tengo más cariño al Draco de los fics que el de los libros (todas tienen que admitir que es un reverendo idiota), y me encariño con él por esa idea de que estaba amenazado por Voldemort. Ése es el Draco que me despierta, sino simpatía, inspiración para el Drarry, así que me dio por borrar toda la historia de odio que tenían Draco y Harry. No, no es que no se vayan a joder la existencia de lo lindo, pero quería intentar con algo nuevo...sólo espero que no les moleste. Pero Draco habrá asistido a Durmstrang hasta el sexto año. _

_[5]...Quería a Lupin en la escuela, así que cambié el orden de los maestros de Defensa. Aquí Alastor tampoco era Barty porque acaso, Junior tendrá su papel en el fic, pero no en el sitio de Moody, porque yo aspiraría a que su participación fuera un poco más amplia en la vida de Harry cuando Voldemort ya lo tiene en la mira. _

_[6]... A pesar de todo el desorden que me armé en esta idea, les recuerdo que trataré de mantener ciertos aspectos. Por ejemplo, sí contemplo la locura de los Longbottom a manos de Bellatrix, la muerte de los Potter con Voldemort y otra serie de asuntos. Cualquiera de los que murieron en los libros, podría tener la misma suerte aquí (o3o). _

Y bueno, espero que se animen a leer (xD). Por favor, denle una oportunidad a la idea y dejen reviews, que con ellos mido el esfuerzo y si valdría la pena continuar (uwu).

¡En fin! Espero de corazón que les guste.

* * *

**(*~((Tears of a lost angel))~*)**

**.**

**1**

**Malfoy Manor**

**.**

_Él_ lo hubiera matado. Lo supo mientras hombres encapuchados lo escoltaban hasta una casa en la colina, de grandes torrecillas y esculturas de ángeles que miraban hacia abajo, siguiendo la marcha de aquella procesión de largas capas y rostros adustos. El frío de la casa trajo a su cabeza unas cuantas memorias no tan agradables de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, donde estaban los de Slytherin. A Peter nunca le habían gustado esos sitios y tampoco le sorprendía que la casa de uno de ellos, tuviera la misma temperatura que calaba hasta los huesos.

En las escaleras estaban un par de elfos puliendo la madera. Uno de ellos le miró con cierta inseguridad, con sus grandes ojos color olivo. Peter apenas le prestó atención y sorbió disimuladamente por la nariz. Los hombres y él giraron hacia la derecha, en una de las tantas puertas que conducía a un pasillo largo, repleto de candelabros y pinturas tétricas de los antiguos miembros de la familia Malfoy. Los pasos de él y los otros cuatro hombres resonaban con fuerza y Peter únicamente deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, chillando por piedad que no lo alcanzaran.

No obstante, Colagusano estaba de su bando desde hace demasiado tiempo. La presión que soportaba al ser un espía resultaba ya demasiado pesada; sin embargo, se había empezado a creer su mentira de que estaba a salvo y que él podría ser el mismo chico rechoncho que seguía a Sirius a todas partes, por lo mucho que le admiraba. Y quería a Sirius, a Lupin y a los Potter, también a Harry; todavía recordaba la primera vez que Lily lo pasó a sus brazos y él miró al pequeño de grandes ojos verdes. Sí, los quería. Pero le tenía más miedo a _él. _

Durante muchos años, luego de la derrota que Voldemort había sufrido a manos de Dumbledore, se creyó a salvo. Pero hace meses que la Marca Tenebrosa le ardía como veneno de serpiente y desde entonces vivía con un miedo horrible. Había buscado a su Señor, por un terror sin nombre le ayudó a recuperar su varita y su forma. La mano de plata, que atribuía a un accidente con un delincuente del Mundo Mágico, era suficiente prueba de ello. Tuvo que matar a ésa mujer, Bertha Jorkins. Y también a un _muggle, _llamado Frank Bryce.

Sus ojos empezaban a anegarse en lágrimas. Creía que después de todo lo que había hecho por Voldemort, él lo dejaría vivir en paz, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Llegaron por fin al sótano. Ahí la estancia era grande y estaba recubierta por piedra caliza, un candelabro de telaraña iluminaba muy apenas el sitio, dejando al descubierto varios sillones y una chimenea. No se parecía demasiado a un sótano, en realidad. Todas las cosas que en un hogar _muggle _se amontonaban sin orden alguno, aquí yacían acomodadas perfectamente en estantes y vitrinas. El aire ni siquiera olía a polvo, mas había un regusto del aroma a madera quemada y café cargado.

Los hombres atendieron a una orden antes dicha y salieron nada más dejarlo ahí. A pesar de que hacía tanto o más fresco que allá afuera, Peter empezó a sudar. Su cara regordeta y lívida, brillaba. Lanzó un ruidito ahogado cuando vio a la figura alta y calva, parada cerca de la chimenea, admirando las llamas como si imaginara que había alguien quemándose vivo ahí.

Le daba la espalda, pero Colagusano notaba fijos los ojos de la serpiente _Nagini, _que lo seguían con cierta curiosidad, hasta que se detuvo y entonces, ella se dirigió a las tres figuras que estaban arrinconadas en uno de los sillones. Peter no se sintió mejor al ver las expresiones de los Malfoy; Draco —creía que se llamaba—, estaba tenso y miraba sus zapatos con tanta atención que parecía que no hubiera visto nada más interesante en su vida.

—¡Oh, Colagusano! —Prorrumpió la voz tan aguda y siseante de Lord Voldemort. Peter dio un saltito y luego hizo una reverencia tan profunda que creyó desgarrarse un músculo de la espalda—. Es un gran placer volver a verte. Mis compañeros me han dicho que te has ido de viaje, unas merecidas vacaciones.

—Mi Señor dijo que ya no me necesitaba _por entonces _—enfatizó las últimas dos palabras—. Pero he prometido que de ser llamado, acudiría.

Su voz temblaba demasiado, pero esperó que no se diera cuenta. Voldemort asintió.

—Así es, así es —levantó las manos y señaló hacia la mesa—. Toma asiento, Colagusano. El día de hoy, tengo un asunto importante de que hablarles a todos ustedes. Es mi magnífico plan para tener el poder del mundo, por fin.

Lucius sonrió, aunque Peter juraría que no estaba para nada feliz. Malfoy también creyó que Voldemort había sido vencido, que no regresaría, que era prudente estar del lado de Dumbledore —o al menos, fingirlo—. Peter sabía por buenas fuentes que Voldemort no había tomado muy a bien el puesto tan favorecedor que Malfoy se quedó al fingir que estuvo hechizado por la _Imperio. _Interiormente, Pettigrew se felicitó por no haber tenido que hacer lo mismo.

—Es un honor ser considerados para ello —dijo Lucius y Voldemort se giró para verlo; sus ojos rojos como el carmín parecían brillar con fuerza—. Mi Lord.

—Lo es. Lo es. En especial, porque Dumbledore ya no está en sus mejores años. Ya nadie podría detenerme. —Frunció el ceño—. Claro que a diferencia de mis años anteriores, precisare de cierta… sutileza. Verán, odio admitir que mi preciada varita no tiene nada qué hacer contra la varita de Saúco que posee nuestro estimado director.

Narcissa respiró hondo y levantó la mirada; sus labios temblando.

—Algunos de ustedes habrán supuesto, claro —continúo Voldemort—, que mis leales súbditos, como los Lestrange, intentaron recuperarla para mí. —Había un tono acusador en su voz. Narcissa bajó la mirada de nuevo—. Sin embargo, creo que necesito de alguien que pueda tener la confianza de Dumbledore o por lo menos alguien que parezca tan inocente y puro como un ángel.

El rostro de Narcissa palideció enseguida y Lucius se levantó de un salto. Por otro lado, Draco dejó escapar el aire y tragó saliva. Los ojos grises del chico parecieron buscar un refugio en medio de las sombras, pero Voldemort lo miraba atentamente, incluso cuando Lucius se deshacía en excusas y trataba de sugerir mil opciones más.

—Lucius —dijo Voldemort, y el rubio se congeló al instante. Peter vio cómo Narcissa buscaba la mano de su hijo y la apretaba—. Tu niño ha sido entrenado para servirme, ¿no? Siempre ha sabido que su destino está ligado a los mortífagos, ¿no es así? Tengo entendido que hasta antes de que Bellatrix fuera capturada, meses antes de mi regreso, lo entrenó en Oclumancia (con gran éxito, me parece).

—Mi Lord —musitó Narcissa, mientras el padre del chico se sentaba lentamente y bajaba la cabeza, medio asintiendo en respuesta—. Él es sólo un niño.

—Que cuenta con mi protección, puedes estar segura Narcissa, de que no doy a mis súbditos más de lo que pueden manejar —se acercó a Draco y le hizo una seña para que se levantara. El rubio tomó aire y se zafó del agarre de su madre. Ambos Malfoy siguieron con la mirada al niño, que se levantó con una valentía que Peter estaba seguro que ni siquiera un Gryffindor tendría en tales circunstancias—. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que sería el indicado para este trabajo. Tienes tanto talento… y yo valoro el talento.

—Mi Lord —dijo el rubio, y daba la sensación de que ya no se atrevía a continuar.

—Enséñame la Marca, querido niño. Anda, enséñamela.

Draco obedeció y se levantó la manga del antebrazo izquierdo, dejando al descubierto el mismo tatuaje que tenían los mortífagos. Peter bajó la mirada a su brazo, deseando arrancarse con algo el vínculo que lo única con aquel ser. Los Malfoy también parecían sentir esa misma ansiedad, pero de entre todos ellos, Draco intentaba que el miedo no se reflejara. Cuando Voldemort sonrió, orgulloso como de un hijo, y se acercó torpemente a abrazarlo, fue entonces el momento en que Draco crispó el rostro y apretó los ojos hasta que Peter se preguntó si quedaría ciego. Voldemort lo soltó y Draco convirtió su mueca en una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Eres la pieza clave de mi éxito, Draco. Mi _Elegido. _—Voldemort se dirigió en esta ocasión a Colagusano, que se estremeció—. Él es, Colagusano, al que tendrás que decirle todo lo que has descubierto de la Orden.

—Sí, mi Lord.

Voldemort parecía feliz cuando miró a Draco una vez más.

—La Profecía que tu padre me ha traído hace unos meses fue muy útil. Y tu tarea, Draco, será… asesinar a Dumbledore. Pero hay algo que tienes que tener en cuenta —hizo una pausa, mientras el chico le ponía suma atención—: Dumbledore tiene un favorito en Hogwarts, alguien que sabe que es capaz de heredar su poder y derrotarme. Así es. Durante años, he creído que sólo ese anciano viejo y acabado sería mi mayor enemigo, pero he descubierto que no es así. Que hoy tengo alguien más de quien ocuparme, antes de que se convierta en un peligro. Su nombre es Harry Potter… y tú tendrás que traérmelo, vivo, porque soy yo quien debe deshacerse de él.

Colagusano cerró los ojos y en silencio lloró por Harry Potter.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Aquella tarde, mientras el sol caía y pintaba el cielo de los característicos tonos del crepúsculo, apareció la lechuza de lustroso plumaje negro.

Harry estaba sentado en el alféizar de una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Black. No hacía ningún ruido y permanecía contemplando la pequeña Snitch, regalo que sus padres le habían hecho en su cumpleaños pasado. Ésta, bajo los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, brillaba con aún más intensidad y le producían al chico un agradable cosquilleo de ansiedad por los días siguientes: Había quedado con los Weasley para entrenar un poco de quidditch, con la firme intención de no dejar empolvadas sus habilidades como Buscador antes de entrar al nuevo curso en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Para ello todavía le quedaban unas cuantas semanas, pero siempre volaban muy rápido cuando estaba con sus amigos.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver una lechuza. Durante unos instantes la siguió con la mirada, hasta asegurarse de que no pertenecía a Ron o Hermione. E incluso después, se inclinó un poco más para ver al animal deteniéndose en algún punto de la casa, desapareciendo de su vista. El chico frunció un poco el ceño y se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia _Hedwig _y dedicándole una especie de sonrisa tranquilizadora, pues ella tendía a agitarse con la llegada de alguna otra lechuza, como si pensara que iba a usurpar su lugar. Harry no podía culparla: Tenía días de no salir a entregar nada y por la forma en que abrió los ojos ámbar, parecía consciente de que había llegado algo.

—Tranquila, _Hedwig _—pidió, un tanto divertido al ver que extendía sus esplendorosas alas blancas—. Ya sabes que Sirius te deja todas las cartas. Seguramente despide a esa lechuza y te manda en su lugar.

_Hedwig _le miró atentamente y plegó las alas, haciendo un ruidito de protesta. Ella parecía destacar mucho en la habitación oscura, pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su lado para acariciarle el cuello.

Durante los últimos dos días él y su familia se habían quedado en casa de su padrino. Harry tenía que admitir que la presencia de Sirius siempre le alegraba el final de las vacaciones, pero estar con él desde que hubiera empezado el descanso le parecía más que fabuloso.

Su padrino era muy divertido y ambos se daban escapadas por el Mundo Mágico para visitar muchísimas tiendas, en las que Sirius le compraba casi cualquier cosa que pidiera, incluso aquellas a las que ponía cara su madre. Al parecer todavía encontraba a Black un tanto irresponsable, pese a que jamás había puesto en peligro a Harry; de hecho, casi podría jurar que lo tenía más sobreprotegido que el propio James. No obstante, los Merodeadores —como se hacían llamar su padre, Sirius, Lupin y Peter—, gozaban de cierta fama y reputación en la escuela, así que nadie solía tomar a Lily de paranoica. A su madre le disgustaba especialmente, oír que le contaban a Harry acerca de las travesuras que solían hacer cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts; ella creía que terminarían metiéndole sus mismas ideas en la cabeza.

Harry nunca le había dicho que todo el tiempo estaba metido en casi el mismo tipo de experiencias sin siquiera proponérselo. A veces, las anécdotas de Sirius eran muy útiles para salir de ellas.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

_Hedwig _ya tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. Harry tuvo que preguntarse si acaso se acordaría que posiblemente tendría que viajar dentro de un rato con alguna respuesta.

El chico metió la Snitch en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin hacer ruido. Miró distraídamente a lo largo de la habitación, evitando cuidadosamente posar su atención en el escritorio del fondo, en el que estaban apilados los libros del año pasado. Pudo escuchar la voz de Hermione insistiéndole que empezara los deberes, pero quedaban casi cinco semanas y él quería disfrutar de sus primeros días de tranquilidad, así que se deshizo de su consciencia como si fuera un molesto mosquito.

En cambio, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Habían llegado no hace mucho por la Red Flu y se la pasó desempacando. ¡Quería descanso!

Cuando dejó caer el brazo en el colchón, _Hedwig _resopló, pero él decidió ignorarla durante un rato. Con una sonrisa, se quedó dormido. Una agradable siesta era la mejor manera de iniciar las vacaciones de verano, eso y claro, jugar al quidditch.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Mientras tanto, la lechuza negra tocó a la ventana repetidas veces antes de que un elfo doméstico cruzara la sala con andar apresurado entretanto refunfuñaba en voz baja. Kearcher sabía que a Sirius, Lupin o los Potter no les molestaba en absoluto recoger el correo por ellos mismos, pero él tenía sus responsabilidades y le gustaba dejar éstas sin alteración alguna; consideraba una falta de respeto a lo que era y lo que hacía cada vez que alguien se acomedía a llevar a cabo una de sus tareas.

Se subió a un pequeño banquito que arrastró un par de metros y abrió la ventana. La lechuza le dirigió una hostil mirada y Kearcher se dio cuenta, con cierta irritación, de que le empezaba a afectar las recientes compañías de su amo, puesto que se ofendió de la expresión casi petulante que le dirigió el ave cuando antes, en los que consideraba sus mejores años, apenas y le hubiera hecho caso a los ojos azul botella.

_«Pero Kearcher debe admitir que es un animal majestuoso. Seguramente viene de una familia de __sangre pura__», se dijo el elfo, desanudando la correspondencia de la pata. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver un sello conocido adornando el pergamino. Una mueca complacida escapó del rostro de Kearcher, sin que éste pudiera evitarlo. «La familia Malfoy, ¡qué gusto tener noticias de ellos después de tanto tiempo! Kearcher debe preguntarse a qué se debe tal honor, aunque por supuesto, no dirá nada en voz alta porque el amo Sirius detesta al señor Lucius (injustificablemente, claro, como todo lo que hace)». _

_No hizo mención alguna de sus pensamientos y se limitó a dejar un pequeño tazón para que el ave bebiera agua y comiera algo antes de emprender el regreso. Después saltó al piso y caminó sigilosamente, así como sólo los elfos domésticos saben hacerlo, y se dirigió al comedor con una expresión gruñona. _

_La mansión Black parecía ligeramente más agradable desde la llegada de los invitados. Canuto trataba de mantener las velas de los candelabros encendidos todo el tiempo para que no hubiera casi ningún rincón de oscuridad. La luz dejaba al descubierto las paredes _—_tapizadas de un verde pálido y descolorido por los años_—_ en las que colgaban los cuadros de los miembros más honorables de la familia; éstos se quejaban constantemente de aquella inacostumbrada luminosidad y Kearcher tenía que cubrirlos con telas oscuras mientras se deshacía en disculpas, porque Sirius no quería que estuvieran molestando __a sus amigos y Kearcher, incluso a regañadientes, tenía que obedecer. _

_«Si la respetable ama de Kearcher viera lo bajo que ha caído la nobleza de la casa», pensó al atravesar la estancia en dirección a Sirius, curveando aún más hacia abajo la boca cuando pasó a un lado de Lupin, quien lucía un aspecto demacrado aún tres días después de la luna llena. ¡Por Merlín! Sólo a Sirius se le podía ocurrir juntarse con amantes de __muggles __y un licántropo. _

_James interrumpió su risa al ver a Kearcher acercarse al moreno y extenderle el sobre con parsimonia. Sirius hizo un amago de agradecimiento con la cabeza, tomando la carta y despidiendo a Kearcher. _

—Últimamente recibes muchas lechuzas —hizo notar James un segundo después, cuando Sirius ya juntaba las cejas al reconocer el sello—. ¿Y esa cara? Hombre, cualquiera diría que acabas de recibir un vociferador.

—Oh, es peor que eso —siseó con repentino malhumor. Lupin arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Malfoy? —Preguntó detrás de su taza de chocolate caliente y siguiendo con la mirada a Kearcher mientras salía. Sirius alzó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír; en sus ojos brillaba la misma chispa traviesa de su juventud y daba la impresión de que se disponía a hacer una travesura. Sin embargo, cuando habló su gesto era suave y divertido.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo? —Cuestionó con genuina curiosidad, eludiendo la pregunta que le hubieran hecho. James soltó una carcajada, quizá recordando los viejos tiempos en la escuela, cuando Remus siempre parecía más adelantado incluso que los maestros. Lupin se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejar la taza en la mesa.

—En la escuela —respondió, perezosamente—, Dumbledore y Severus estaban hablando de ello antes de las vacaciones. Al parecer Lucius pretende dar una verdadera celebración y está invitando a medio mundo —hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado—. O al menos a los célebres e importantes —añadió, dizque aparentando envidia y fracasando rotundamente. Lupin no gustaba especialmente de Malfoy y se alegraba de no tener nada que ver con él, pues en su tiempo éste intentó hacerle la vida imposible. Remus intentaba no obviar demasiado el rencor que aún guardaba al rubio.

Sirius en cambio, nunca ocultaba su desdén contra la mención del nombre. Abrió violentamente el sobre con la mirada de sus amigos sobre la frente, visiblemente incómodo en su propia piel al no saber muy bien qué hacer con el papel.

—Yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas y siempre nos hemos odiado —dijo con algo parecido a un puchero—. ¡A saber Merlín por qué me ha invitado el estirado ése!

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos murmullos bajos, que Sirius dejó pasar por alto al saber que Kearcher debió oírlo hablando mal de su preciado Lucius.

—Tal vez Narcissa tenga algo que ver —aventuró James, restándole importancia al hecho con un ademán. Sin embargo, seguía los movimientos de Canuto con atención, como temiendo que el sobre explotará y mutilara a su amigo—. Ya ves: Tu prima siempre te ha tenido en alta estima —agregó con una leve sonrisa, a la que Sirius le siguió la corriente.

—Sí, debe ser eso. La pobre Cissy debe de estar desesperada por una velada más agradable en compañía de alguien que hable de otra cosa además de productos para el cabello —seguido de sus palabras, los tres hombres echaron a reír; siempre habían encontrado ridículo el esmero de Lucius para con el peinado y esas nimiedades de presentación.

Black todavía sonreía mientras leía el contenido del pergamino. Lo hacía tan rápido que a seguro ni le prestaba real atención. Probablemente sólo buscaba algo con qué hacer burla de Malfoy, porque siendo como era, nunca en su vida se plantearía aceptar la invitación; además, seguro que también esperaban que declinara la oferta. Cuando vieran la rotunda negativa, se aliviarían, definitivamente.

—¿Qué encuentran tan gracioso? —Irrumpió la voz suave y alegre de Lily. Todos levantaron la mirada hacia el umbral, en perfecta sincronización. A Sirius le recordaron un poco a otrora, cuando Evans los atrapaba planificando una travesura; jamás encontró divertido la perorata que seguía después, ya que siempre hacían lo que querían sin importarles los regaños.

La mujer, con sus largos cabellos rojos que parecían tener vida propia mientras caminaba hacia ellos, tenía una expresión curiosa y enternecedora (a los ojos de James).

—Sirius recibió una invitación de la casa Malfoy para asistir a una fiesta —respondió en seguida el esposo de ésta. Los ojos verdes de Lily se encendieron con fuerza durante un segundo.

—¿De verdad? —En esta ocasión se dirigía únicamente a Sirius. Él echó a un lado el pergamino y arrugó la nariz, asintiendo un momento después.

—Sí, pero por supuesto que no iré.

—¿Estás rechazando una comida gratis? —Rebatió ella, fingiendo sorpresa y ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Canuto.

—Yo no soy Peter. Y tampoco me estoy muriendo de hambre —añadió, señalando el gran comedor y procurando un énfasis en cada una de sus palabras. Lily hizo una especie de puchero e ignorando a Sirius, continúo hablando con aparente diversión.

—Los Malfoy son muy conocidos por su exquisito gusto para eventos ceremoniales, igual que con las fiestas de la escuela (¿no lo recuerdan?). Todos en el Mundo Mágico matarían por tener una de esas invitaciones.

Tanto Sirius como James alzaron las cejas, extrañados. Remus simplemente miró a su amiga con algo parecido a la curiosidad.

—No estarás insinuando que tú lo harías, ¿o sí? —El tono sugerente de Sirius hizo que la pelirroja crispara el rostro.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposa? —Preguntó James, sin esconder su preocupación con su media sonrisa.

—No estoy haciéndole un cumplido a ése boludo, así que dejen de mirarme así —repuso Lily con severidad—. Es sólo que pensaba en lo encantada que estaría yo de ver a Lucius obligándose a ser amable, ya que con la pinta de benefactor que tiene, no podría actuar de otra manera que no fuera caballerosa. Con _cualquiera. _

—Lily, estás hablando de Lucius —replicó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco y apoyando la cabeza en la mano, aparentemente aburrido—. El sujeto es capaz de mandarte al diablo y seguir sonando como un "caballero" frente a las cámaras. Nadie le diría nada... ni siquiera lo notarían.

Black devolvió sus ojos a la invitación, donde marcaba la fecha y hora de la fiesta, que resultaba ser dentro de tres días. Hasta abajo había dos cuadritos en blanco, y al lado de éstos había un _Sí _y _No_ para que él respondiera si podían contar con su presencia; en el caso del cuadrito superior, que rezaba _Sí, _había una línea que supuso era para indicar cuántas personas le harían compañía.

Con voz en cuello, llamó a Kearcher y pidió un tintero y pluma. En otras circunstancias fingiría ni haber recibido la lechuza, pero como se trataba de Narcissa, tendría que mostrarse educado e informarle de su ausencia. La mujer de Malfoy había sido comprensiva con él cuando salió de su casa y le había ofrecido su ayuda en todo lo que pudiera, aunque por supuesto, Sirius prefirió no molestarla. Ella tenía un buen corazón.

Antes de que llegara el elfo doméstico y de que él se diera cuenta, Evans le había arrancado el pergamino y leía con avidez el contenido. Conforme iba moviendo los labios, su rostro formaba unas muecas graciosas.

—¡Ah, ese maldito Lucius! —Exclamó Lily, captando la atención de James y Remus—. Mira nada más que llegar a hacer una celebración para que ese creído de Fudge le tenga más estima. El Ministro pronto será poco menos que la marioneta de Malfoy —comentó con una expresión adusta—. Será lameculos.

—¡Lily! —Exclamó James, ruborizado. Pocas veces se podía ser testigo de tales palabras salidas de la boca de Evans—. Vamos, no tienes por qué usar ese lenguaje.

Ella le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y exasperada.

—Ya dejamos esos tiempos en que la mujer no puede decir lo que piensa, cariño.

—Ya, ya, pero no tienes por qué molestarte. Es sólo una tonta fiesta. —Lily respingo la nariz y continúo leyendo, mientras Remus se volvía hacia Black. Kearcher ya había dejado en la mesa el tintero y la pluma, y Sirius estaba examinándolas como si le resultaran fascinantes.

—Yo tenía entendido que la fiesta era en honor a su hijo, Draco —musitó el licántropo, volviendo la atención a Canuto—: Iba a regresar a Londres durante estas vacaciones. De hecho, tomará clase en Hogwarts.

Sirius apenas y le miró. En cambio, fue James el que se adelantó a preguntar.

—¿En serio? ¡Y tan bien que les iba a los chicos sin un Malfoy cerca! —Bufó, sin ocultar su descontento—. ¿En qué año estará? Tal vez los nuestros se salven todavía.

—Sexto —respondió Remus, volviendo a tomar de su chocolate. Potter lanzó un suspiro largo y pesado, escurriéndose un poco en la silla con expresión derrotada.

—¡Qué tierno e ingenuo! Cornamenta de verdad esperaba que hubiera reprobado un año o algo así —sonrió Sirius, apoyándose en el respaldo, divertido—. Lo hiciste en vano hombre, y permíteme decirte que fue un poco ridículo. En Durmstrang el chico era de los mejores en clase.

Lily no devolvió el pergamino a Sirius, aunque éste ya había extendido la mano para recibirlo.

—Sorprende que su hijo no sea motivo de alegar una fiesta —manifestó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, no son tan psicóticos; tampoco le dan mucha importancia a cosas tan mundanas —señaló Remus, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, Fudge ya cumple sus buenos años como Ministro y todos sabemos lo bien relacionados que está con los Malfoy. Es natural que ellos quieran mantenerlo contento.

—Quién sabe —se encogió de hombros Lily—, tal vez no celebran al chico porque fue expulsado.

Sirius puso mala cara y apretó la mandíbula. Todos lo notaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero los Potter fueron los únicos que parecieron impresionados.

—Narcissa quiere estar tiempo con él —explicó por fin, con una mueca de enojo—. Su salud ha estado delicada últimamente con el asunto de mi prima Bellatrix en Azkaban. La pobre no sabe cómo ayudar y pues, ahora que Andrómeda está desaparecida… —se hizo el silencio—. Le han recomendado hacer cosas para tranquilizarse y parece ser que tener al chico en Hogwarts la hace sentir mejor. Supongo que en Durmstrang exigen demasiado, porque desde que empiezan los cursos no lo ha visto y las lechuzas tardan mucho en ir y venir.

Hubo un pesado mutismo. Sirius apostaba, por la cara que ponía, que Lily pensaba en lo mucho que le costaría una vida sin tener noticias de Harry por largos periodos de tiempo.

—Sirius, el saber esto… ¿Significa entonces que has ido a visitarla? —Prorrumpió Lupin, genuinamente interesado y un poco preocupado, ya que fruncía el ceño—. No me dirás que te has Aparecido en Malfoy Manor, ¿verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia con un ademán.

—Cerca de ella, sí. Después utilizo la forma de Canuto para pasearme por los jardines y Narcissa suele encontrarme por ahí. No han sido muchas veces, en realidad, pero me han bastado para ver el deterioro de su salud. —Lanzó un suspiro largo y reclamó a Lily que le pasara la carta.

—En ese caso, deberías ir —dijo ésta, arrugando el ceño—. Seguramente Narcissa te quiere ahí.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, alzando todavía más el brazo.

—Mira, yo prefiero la discreción al ver a mi prima. No quiero tener a todos esos _sangre pura _mirándome con el mismo desprecio de siempre. En todo caso es mi decisión, Lily.

La contundencia de la que hizo gala no intimidó a Lily, aunque no tendrían por qué sorprenderse. A pesar de tener un cuerpo más menudo y de que Sirius le sacara al menos una cabeza, ella jamás se dejó amedrentar por nadie, así que únicamente se cruzó de brazos y le miró severamente.

—Vas a ir.

Sirius volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos, en busca de ayuda: James observaba sus zapatos como si acabarán de hablarle y Black desistió de pedirle ayuda, Remus sonreía divertido y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la chica y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Sirius le agradeció con la mirada y luego le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Lily, no puedes exigirle que vaya así nomás. Realmente se sentiría incómodo y no puedes culparlo.

—Por eso —dijo ella, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Remus—, nosotros iremos con él.

—¡¿Ah?! —Exclamaron los tres, Remus pegando un brinco hacia atrás y mirando escandalizado a su amiga. Ella sonreía como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo.

—Se los digo: Las fiestas de Malfoy siempre resultan ser tan increíbles —torció los ojos—. ¡Y nada más imagínate, James, que nuestro hijo se luzca sobre el de Malfoy! De todas maneras —añadió con más seriedad—. ¿No crees que podemos empezar a relacionarnos con los puestos del Ministerio? Seguramente Harry estará encantado de conocer unos cuántos Aurores importantes. Ya sabes que con eso de la Academia a la que quiere asistir, uno tiene que tener muchos y buenos contactos. Podemos aprovechar.

—Oye, oye —irrumpió Sirius con una mueca—. Yo estaría encantado de ayudarle a Harry, lo sabes, pero eso de meterme sin preguntar…

—Y tú debes mostrarle tu apoyo a esa mujer —interrumpió—, como ella lo hizo contigo cuando tu familia te desheredó.

—Cosa irónica porque, mírame, estoy disfrutando de los lujos de su casa. ¡Yujú! —Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Sirius hizo una cara, mirando de nuevo el pergamino.

—Mira, no creo que sea muy buena idea. Tal vez Dumbledore o Alastor pueda recomendar a Harry o presentarle personas sin que tengamos que aguantar una velada con los Malfoy.

—Al menos no estaremos solos.

James tosió disimuladamente, y cuando Canuto se volvió hacia él, éste le dirigió una expresión que decía que nadie iba a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a Lily. Por fin, se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro resignado. Mojó la pluma con tinta y tragó saliva antes de decir:

—Vale. ¿A cuántas personas anotaré?

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Era la tercera vez que su madre se inclinaba y le arreglaba el fleco del desordenado cabello, al cual habían tratado de peinar y dar forma durante casi media hora, sin mayores resultados. Al final habían optado por encogerse de hombros y dejarlo como estaba, pero a diez minutos de salir, Lily se estaba arrepintiendo y mojaba los dedos con saliva y los pasaba por su cabello, ganándose una mueca de exasperación que pasaba por alto. A un lado de su madre, sentado en una esquina sombría, estaba Sirius, quien levantaba una copa de vino como si brindara y se burlara de Harry en silencio. Él respondió con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Querida, eso es vergonzoso para un chico de su edad —arguyó su padre, aunque Harry apostaría porque se divertía a lo grande—. Anda, déjalo así. No importa.

—Tiene que estar presentable para los Aurores —repuso ella, desistiendo de sus intentos y recargándose en el respaldo del carruaje amplio y sombrío de la familia Black; Harry se preguntaba por qué Sirius conservaba todas las pertenencias de sus antepasados con ese aire lóbrego que no le hacía justicia al carácter amable y travieso de Sirius—. Oh, Harry, por qué no habrás salido con mi cabello.

Él sonrió. La verdad es que no se imaginaba siendo pelirrojo, pero admitía que tendría sus facilidades haber tenido el cabello tan lacio y controlable de su madre. A ella nunca se le escapaban puntas de ninguna parte y siempre estaba brilloso, como una fuente de llamas líquidas —aunque estaba seguro de que algo así no existía, se imaginó que así tendría que verse—.

Harry alzó la mano y se peinó con los dedos, aplastándose el cabello sobre la frente en su habitual no-peinado.

—Cuando éramos jóvenes —prorrumpió Lupin, que estaba a su izquierda jalándose las mangas del traje de gala— y tus padres eran novios, Lily solía peinarlo para sus citas. ¡Le llevaba horas dejarlo dizque decentemente!

—Pero en realidad se veía ridículo —agregó Sirius, bebiendo un último trago. James le miró mal.

—Ah, bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de ser tan atractivos como un Black.

Sirius se pasó la mano por los cabellos largos, que le caían en rizos sobre el rostro. Luego se mesó el bigote y les dirigió a todos una sonrisa pícara.

—Exactamente. Todos querrían estar con alguien como yo.

—Pues yo recuerdo a alguien en especial que nunca pareció creer lo mismo —musitó James, rodando los ojos y enmarcando una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry pocas veces había visto a Sirius tan escandalizado y avergonzado. De no ser por las sombras que descendían sobre ellos, apostaba que podría ver el rubor en sus mejillas pálidas. Harry frunció el ceño un instante mientras su padrino se volvía hacia la ventana, posando sus ojos sobre Remus durante un segundo, como si quisiera gritarle que controlara a sus amigos. El castaño sin embargo, estaba muy ocupado mirando a James para darse cuenta.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? —Preguntó, medio sonriendo. James le guiñó un ojo.

—Mi Lily, por supuesto —dijo, con un tono convincente. Remus lanzó una risa divertida y asintió, volviéndose hacia Sirius. No obstante, él ya miraba por la ventana con malhumor y se había desligado de la conversación, que volvió a recaer sobre el anfitrión de esa noche. Harry muchas veces había escuchado de Lucius Malfoy y el grupito de Slytherin que siempre intentó hacerles la vida imposible a sus padres, aunque no se cansaba de oír cómo los Merodeadores habían sabido ponerlos en su lugar.

_«Los Weasley tienen razón: La discordia entre Gryffindor y Slytherin es cosa de todas las generaciones», se dijo mientras recordaba otras muchas anécdotas de Arthur Weasley, el padre de su mejor amigo Ron, quien parecía guardar una relación bastante hostil con Lucius Malfoy. _

Cinco minutos después el viaje se estaba volviendo especialmente molesto, pues el carruaje de los Black saltaba cada vez con más frecuencia en la calle adoquinada que llevaba hasta la colina. Ahí se veían pequeños puntos de luz en lo que supuso tendría que ser la mansión de los Malfoy, y más adelante iba una hilera de carruajes que de vez en cuando entorpecían el ascenso.

—Deberían recibir a los invitados por Red Flu —se quejó Sirius, tratando de servirse un poco más de vino. Remus le quitó la botella y negó con la cabeza, alegando que ya había sido suficiente y preguntándole si quería llegar ebrio antes de siquiera empezar el banquete—. Vale, vale.

Remus dejó la botella a un lado y cerró los ojos. Black se quedó observándolo un largo instante, con los ojos brillantes, como si de repente hubieran nacido en ellos un par de estrellas. Harry desvió la mirada, ruborizado sin saber muy bien por qué. Él sabía que en sus años jóvenes, Sirius fue el primero que se acercó a Lupin, quien entonces era un chico tímido que prefería tener poco contacto con las personas y escondía la nariz detrás de un libro. Ambos le habían dicho que nunca se imaginaron que el otro podría ser su mejor amigo, ya que eran completamente diferentes, aunque Harry no lo creía del todo.

No era la primera vez que Sirius miraba a Lupin cuando creía que éste no se daba cuenta. En realidad, Harry nunca se hubiera percatado de este hecho de no ser porque Hermione lo hizo notar en alguna reunión navideña en La Madriguera. Desde entonces, él tenía una especie de ojo avizor en su padrino. Atribuía esa clase de embelesamiento culposo —porque así era como lucía Sirius—, al hecho de que las cicatrices de Lupin en el rostro fueron causadas por Black en su forma de animago, cuando la luna llena —de hace muchos años— descontroló a Remus y trató de atacar a unos estudiantes mientras se apresuraban a llevarlo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Por otro lado, el castaño insistía en que agradecía que Canuto le hubiera atacado, pues nadie salió herido aquella noche.

Le echó un rápido vistazo: Su aspecto había mejorado a una semana después de la luna llena. Harry siempre había sentido cierta admiración por Lupin, ya que la licantropía no era una cosa fácil; tenías que acostumbrarte al desprecio, la falta de trabajo e incontables despidos, además del miedo que solía tener la gente. Tener licantropía no era algo que debía salir en una conversación cualquiera. Sin embargo, Remus era una de las personas más increíbles y bondadosas que conocía, tanto así que le confiaría su vida. Lo hacía muy feliz saber que Dumbledore le daba poca importancia a su condición y le permitía trabajar como profesor de Artes Oscuras, siempre y cuando estuviera muy al pendiente de la luna llena y tomara las precauciones necesarias.

El año anterior durante varias ocasiones, el puesto lo había ocupado Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, quien no le caía precisamente bien. Esas clases habían sido horribles y exageradamente largas. Harry se alegraba de que la materia no la impartiera siempre, y no se sentía culpable de la satisfacción que lo asaltaba cada vez que nombraban a un nuevo maestro de Artes Oscuras y Severus no era seleccionado; sabía a ciencia cierta que había querido el puesto desde hace años. Por otro lado, también le alegraba que Remus fuera el primer profesor de la materia que se mantuviera más de un curso, pues verán, que ese lugar parecía maldito y los profesores especializados en el área no solían darle muy buena fama. No era de extrañarse.

Pero temía decir que gran parte de la culpa, parecía ser suya: El profesor Quirrell fue poseído por un ente maligno que intentó matar a Harry, por algo con respecto a una extraña profecía que supuestamente los involucraba a ambos; murió al intentar atacarlo mientras sostenía la Piedra Filosofal. En segundo, el profesor Lockhart se embrujó a sí mismo con el hechizo _Obliviate _al tratar de escapar de la Cámara de los Secretos_, _hogar del basilisco que atacaba la escuela; para desgracia de Lockhart, la varita rota de Ron terminó internándolo en el hospital de San Mungo. Durante el tercer año, existió una terrible fijación con la supuesta locura de Dumbledore, y el Ministerio mandó a la única persona que Harry podría odiar más que a Severus: Dolores Umbridge, subsecretaria del Ministro y una mujer horrible, que convirtió la escuela en una especie de reformatorio —casi usurpa el puesto como directora— y la materia era una pesadilla donde no aprendían absolutamente nada; ella terminó siendo secuestrada por los centauros cuando amenazaba a Harry y Hermione con que debían mostrarle el _arma secreta _de Dumbledore…en su obsesión, se encargó de fastidiar soberanamente a los mitad-caballo, hasta que Dumbledore la rescató. Su cuarto año, el más terrible de todos hasta ahora, lo había cursado con Alastor Moody, también conocido como _Ojoloco _Moody, quien por razones más bien personales, se retiró del puesto después del curso; era un Auror bastante excéntrico, pero uno de sus maestros favoritos ya que a pesar de lo escalofriante que podía ser, realmente conocía acerca de la materia y además, le había ayudado mucho en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ahora, Lupin ocupaba el puesto. Era un excelente maestro y se comportaba accesible de muchas maneras con los alumnos. Muchos de ellos buscaban su consejo antes que al jefe de su casa, excepto los Slytherin, pero ellos eran… bueno, Slytherin.

Harry volvió su atención a Malfoy Manor, que ya estaba más y más cerca. El corazón le latía de ansiedad, pues sus padres le habían asegurado que ahí se encontrarían los mejores Aurores del Ministerio y que podría aprovechar para inmiscuirse en su futura carrera. ¡Era tan emocionante!

Pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, el camino pareció transcurrir con una rapidez sorprendente y antes de que él se diera cuenta, el carruaje ya se había detenido al pie de la entrada principal.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y apareció un pequeño elfo doméstico, con la misma expresión dura de Kearcher, pero con los ojos de un azul tan pálido que parecía blanco. Harry creyó durante un segundo que podría estar ciego, pero éste lo miraba tan atentamente que descartó enseguida el pensamiento.

Un viento glacial corrió por su rostro en cuanto bajó y pudo ver la pequeña glorieta por la que iban desfilando los carruajes, muchos de ellos adornados con los escudos de familias importantes. Harry se volvió sobre sus talones y extendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a su madre, que cogía con cuidado el vestido de seda verde. Ella agradeció el gesto y fue seguida primero por James, Remus y al final Sirius.

—Bienvenidos a Malfoy Manor. Cuando gusten salir de la ceremonia, hagan favor de decirle a los elfos formados al pie de las escaleras, indiquen su familia y ellos traerán su carruaje —dicho esto con una voz gangosa, el elfo indicó con su huesuda mano hacia la entrada. Lily se cogió del brazo de su marido y dándole las gracias, rodeó el carruaje y empezó a caminar por las escaleras.

El hogar de los Malfoy era tan descomunalmente grande como el de los Black, y Harry miró con curiosidad las ventanas iluminadas y la recia construcción con altas torrecillas, algunas de ellas decoradas con las figuras imponentes de ángeles, esculpidos por el que parecía ser Miguel Ángel; todos miraban hacia abajo con expresión seria y melancólica, dando la impresión de que los seguían con sus ojos blancos y vacíos mientras desaparecían el umbral.

Ya adentro se escuchaba una música instrumental que deleitaba enseguida a los invitados. El púlido mosaico gris en el piso, las grandes columnas blancas y la gran cantidad de luz dorada, hicieron que Harry se viera obligado a pestañear. Se extendía frente a ellos un pasillo largo en el cual se alcanzaban a ver unas gruesas puertas de roble que permitían entrar al Salón Principal. Una considerable cantidad de personas se dirigía animadamente al lugar; Harry y compañía los siguieron, observando aquí y allá la serie de candelabros que colgaban del techo altísimo —mucho más que el de Sirius— o el par de mesas con unas flores tan hermosas que a Lily le costó mucho no ir y coger alguna para oler su aroma.

Harry estaba impresionado y al mismo tiempo, incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a tales lujos, y no se contaba que pasara algunos días en casa de Sirius, que solía ser oscura y triste, como si le faltara mantenimiento. La mansión de los Malfoy, por el contrario, parecía tan esmeradamente cuidada, que Harry creía que si pasaba la mano por cualquier sitio, no encontraría una sola mota de polvo.

_«Deben tener cientos de elfos domésticos», pensó y cuando estaba a punto de evocar los constantes berrinches de su amiga Hermione sobre las condiciones laborales de aquellas criaturas, se quedó en shock. En el umbral de la puerta, al lado de unas vasijas con apariencia costosa, se encontraba un pavorreal tan blanco como la nieve, igual que __Hedwig. __Cada vez que los invitados cruzaban las puertas, el animal se mecía, como dando la bienvenida. _

—Qué criatura tan hermosa —susurró Lily, siendo asentida por James.

—Normalmente está cerca de la entrada principal —indicó Sirius a Remus y Harry. El pavorreal alzó la cabeza cuando ellos pasaron al salón y Harry apenas se pudo contener de quedarse otro rato allá, observando el lustroso plumaje del ave, que parecía una explosión de fuego artificial blanco.

Ya dentro del salón, Harry pudo ver la amplia estancia, donde estaban repartidas aproximadamente cincuenta mesas redondas, con centros de mesa de cristal —o diamante— que le recordaban las ramas de los árboles. Más al fondo estaba una tarima donde varias personas tocaban música tranquila e instrumental, supuso que para el preludio antes de la cena, ya que las mesas dejaban un largo espacio para el baile. El techo del salón había sido encantado, imitando a Hogwarts, y ahora se podía ver la noche estrellada; de un lado a otro había una especie de luz mágica, parecida a la lunar, que iluminaba el sitio donde los invitados platicaban animadamente.

Harry tenía la boca abierta y apenas logró arrastrar los pies cuando un elfo les recibió y caminó para indicar una de las mesas, algo retirada de la pista de baile.

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cuchicheando en voz baja con un aturdido Lupin, que se sentía aún más incómodo que Harry en aquel exuberante sitio. James y Lily se sentaron después, observando de un lado a otro con la misma discreción del chico, ósea ninguna.

—No puedo creer que realmente exista un lugar como este —musitó Lily, arqueando las cejas—. Es sorprendente.

—Apuesto que tu casa se vería mejor si la arreglarás —bromeó James, mirando a Canuto. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Demasiados gastos innecesarios.

Al otro lado, en la congregación de unos invitados se encontraba una mujer que no dejaba de mirar en dirección a la mesa, como pudo notarlo Harry varios minutos después de haber llegado y mirado con asombro el lugar. Tenía los cabellos de un tono negro por el fleco y una buena cantidad del cabello recogido en una media coleta, aunque las puntas y el resto caía como una cascada de un rubio clarísimo. Parecía ansiosa por deshacerse del grupito que hablaba con ella y un hombre alto, con largos cabellos platinados atados en una coleta baja.

Harry apartó la mirada cuando notó que la mujer le veía atentamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Un minuto después la vio zafarse del grupo, empujando a un chico de elegante andar que casi podría haber confundido con el hombre de antes, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello corto —pero no por eso menos arreglado—.

Potter frunció el ceño y se subió los lentes redondos por la nariz, contemplando con incredulidad al chico enfundado todo en traje de negro, que hacía resaltar mucho más la piel pálida. Cuerpos esbelto y constitución delgada, el rostro de pómulos altos y ángulos tan bien definidos que parecía mentira que fuera una persona de carne y hueso. Los ojos de un insondable gris parecieron refulgir al encontrarse cuando sólo unos metros de distancia separaban a los Malfoy de la pequeña comitiva de Sirius. Y Harry olvido qué estaba pensando antes, e incluso cómo respirar.

Su boca, abierta por la sorpresa, únicamente se cerró cuando Lupin le dio un ligero golpe y le obligó a levantarse con respeto para recibir a los otros dos. James y Lily parecieron resistirse a la idea de ponerse en pie y Sirius lo hizo lentamente, aunque no parecía que fuera debido a incompatibilidad.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban frente a frente Harry dudó que no se tratara de cierta animadversión entre toda esta gente reunida. A excepción de los menores, todos parecían estarse examinando bajo un ambiente de tensión.

—Sirius —dijo por fin la mujer, con una voz suave y jovial. Las arrugas en su rostro aumentaron mientras sonreía, pero el mismo gesto le quitaba importancia a las sombras bajo los ojos, que no parecían producto de maquillaje—, ¡qué alegría me da verte!

—Cissy —pronunció el otro, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y rodeando la mesa para recibir un abrazo de su prima. Harry tragó saliva, sin apartar del todo la mirada del chico, que también lo examinaba con una expresión curiosa—. También me da gusto verte. Espero no haber traído demasiada compañía y abusar de tu generosa invitación.

Ella se zafó del abrazo y miró a los otros, con la sonrisa manteniéndose en su lugar.

—Remus Lupin, ¿cierto? —Preguntó dirigiéndose al castaño, que inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo—. No has cambiado nada. Lily y James tampoco. —No esperó el saludo de éstos últimos antes de volverse hacia Harry—. Y tú debes ser su hijo. Eres idéntico a tu padre —señaló, fijándose detenidamente en él—, excepto los ojos, que son tuyos, Evans.

—Sí —dijo su madre sonriente, al parecer escrutando al muchacho que acompañaba a Narcissa—. Y ese debe de ser tu hijo. También se parece mucho a Lucius —no le había salido muy bien ocultar cierto desdén al pronunciar el nombre, pero todos lo pasaron por alto.

—Lo es. Draco, saluda. Él es tu tío (ya sabes, del que te he platicado), y viene con sus amigos (antiguos compañeros de tu padre y míos, aunque de Gryffindor). Uno de ellos será tu profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras según me parece, ¿verdad, Lupin?

El castaño asintió, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa al rubio.

—Un placer —respondió éste, arrastrando las palabras y esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Harry sintió que el rubio estaba burlándose interiormente al ver la apariencia de Lupin; es cierto que no parecía un matón con la forma en que se inclinaba hacia delante y su rostro amable, pero sabía enseñar. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos y a Harry le pareció mucho más incómodo que antes.

—En un momento más empezaremos con la cena —indicó Narcissa, volviéndose para ver sobre el hombro en dirección a Lucius, quien seguía platicando con Bartemius Crouch; Malfoy tenía una sonrisa radiante, pero a Harry le pareció más una mueca ensayada que sentida realmente, pues de vez en cuando volvía los ojos grises en dirección a su familia, balanceando ligeramente un bastón—. ¿No les importa que robe a Sirius un momento?

—Para nada —respondieron los tres adultos y Harry no se sintió en condiciones de responder a esa pregunta. Su padrino se puso de pie y con un asentimiento, se dispuso a acompañar a Narcissa. Mientras tanto, los demás tomaban asiento y volvían a hablar de cualquier cosa. Harry estaba a punto de imitarlos cuando la voz de Narcissa volvió a elevarse un poco.

—Draco, querido, ¿te importaría hacerle compañía a Harry? —Indicó, haciendo un señalamiento con la cabeza en su dirección. Un tanto avergonzado, no sabía si aceptar o no; la verdad es que Malfoy ni siquiera se había mostrado muy interesado en su presencia—. No quisiera que se aburriera demasiado estando solo. Tal vez esté más a gusto con los chicos de su edad.

—Bueno, yo… —Harry vio a sus padres, que parecían negar con la mirada pero declinar la oferta sería demasiado grosero. Quizá pudiera estar un rato con los invitados de su edad y si no le gustaban, simplemente regresar, no es como si cualquiera de esas dos perspectivas pareciera una condena. Se encogió un poco en su lugar, indeciso y esperando que Draco hablara o hiciera algún movimiento que pudiera hacer que él se animara a aceptar, o todo lo contrario. No obstante, el rubio apenas mutó su expresión—. Ehm…

—Anda, Potter —habló por fin el otro, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. Con su permiso —añadió a los que estaban sentados a la mesa y luego, con un movimiento elegante, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Harry tragó saliva y echó una mirada suplicante a Sirius, sin parecer demasiado obvio, pero éste le sonreía y se encogía de hombros. El chico por fin se puso de pie y caminó detrás de Malfoy, que se dirigía hasta una mesa del fondo, en donde estaba sentada una solitaria chica que Harry identificó de inmediato, e hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Eh, Pansy —llamó Draco mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba—, ¿estás disfrutando la velada?

La chica levantó la mirada oscura, topándola primero con Draco y después con la figura de Harry, que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. Segundos después, volvió la atención al rubio y le dedicó un bufido.

—Mi madre dijo que habría muchas personas de mi edad y a los únicos que tengo la desgracia de encontrarme es a ti y a Potter —dijo, desdeñosa. Draco alzó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada a ambos.

—Bueno, al menos podré ahorrarme las presentaciones —miró a Harry, con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Pansy apoyó la barbilla en la mano y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, de esas que se le daban tan bien usar para intimidarte, pero él no se dejó amedrentar y frunció el ceño. Harry siempre había creído que Pansy, una Slytherin de su mismo curso, era muy hermosa: Los cabellos negros que llegaban hasta debajo de la mandíbula, la piel blanca y los ojos oscuros, además de la figura menuda y delicada, le recordaban a Blanca Nieves. Sin embargo, de princesa no tenía nada, ni siquiera con aquel vestido azul eléctrico tan bonito.

Harry cambió el peso de sus pies de uno a otro, hasta que con un suspiro, decidió tomar asiento al lado de Draco.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando de un lado a otro sin establecer contacto visual entre ellos. Harry ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber declinado la oferta de sentarse con Draco, cuando éste volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Tamborileando en la mesa echó un bufido.

—Pansy dice que la escuela de Hogwarts es un sitio bastante común —soltó de repente, captando la atención de Harry, aunque no precisamente para bien—. Dice que yo debería de lamentar salir de Durmstrang para llegar aquí, pero quiero creer que sólo me está mintiendo.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Yo no dije que Hogwarts fuera común —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y observando a Draco de forma acusadora—. Jamás podría decirte algo así. Yo debo recibir mejor educación que tú.

Draco la ignoró y se inclinó, prestándole atención a Harry mientras le dedicaba una larga sonrisa.

—Yo quiero estar en Slytherin. Mis padres estaban ahí y esperan que sea precisamente mi lugar.

—Ah —respondió él, arqueando las cejas. Pansy lanzó una risa.

—Potter no es muy elocuente, Draco. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Él la miró y arrugó la nariz despectivamente, como si hubiera olido mierda.

—Cállate, Pansy. Seguro que no habla contigo porque no tienes nada interesante que decir.

Harry tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa que le producía el hecho de que encontraba bastante ciertas las palabras de Malfoy. Por otro lado, Pansy no se vio muy ofendida, sino divertida por el comentario de Draco.

—Qué sagaz —dijo al fin la morena, con sarcasmo. Draco asintió y volvió su mirada hacia Harry, esperando alguna palabra.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en Durmstrang? —Preguntó, siendo lo primero que se le ocurría.

—Mi madre insistió en que viniera acá, donde podía estar cerca de la familia —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. En Durmstrang no queda mucho tiempo para visitar a mis padres, ¿sabes? Nos cargan con un montón de trabajo. Claro, se esperan grandes cosas de las familias de _sangre pura. _

Harry sintió que algo en la boca de su estómago se retorcía. Odiaba el término que utilizaban algunos magos para con los mestizos o los _muggles. _Era tan racista. Procuró encontrar en el rostro de Malfoy alguna señal de que él también creía en esa supuesta superioridad; si era así, inmediatamente se largaría de ahí. No obstante, el chico se veía tan inescrutable que Harry volvió a creer que no podía ser una persona de carne y hueso.

Comenzó a jugar distraídamente con la punta del mantel blanco.

—Tus padres son magos, ¿verdad? —Prorrumpió Draco, sonriente y luego hizo una pequeña mueca—. Aunque he escuchado que tu madre es hija de _muggles. _

Pansy miraba con curiosidad a ambos chicos cuando Harry soltó violentamente el mantel; parecía extremadamente divertida con la escena.

—¿Y qué si lo es? —gruñó Harry entre dientes. Draco pestañeó rápidamente—. Eso de la _sangre pura _es una tontería. Mi madre destacaba sobre muchos de los magos que tenían su sangre _limpia. _

El rubio se volvió hacia su amiga, que arqueaba las cejas como diciendo "Es justo lo que esperaba que dijeras para arruinarlo todo". El de ojos grises los devolvió al rostro enrojecido de Harry, quien se estaba obligado a mantener la calma.

—Era solo un comentario —mintió, restándole importancia con un ademán—. No pretendía que te ofendieras, Potter. Es solo que… bueno, la magia debería de quedarse entre los magos. No hace ningún bien que los padres _muggles _se enteren de nuestra existencia, por cómo son.

Harry le escrutó con severidad, para después asentir y ponerse en pie ante la sorpresiva mirada de Draco.

—Como sea —dijo, tan amable como fue capaz de hacerlo—. De cualquier manera yo me voy con mis padres. Hasta luego.

Y luego de estas palabras, se marchó muy dignamente a su antiguo asiento. Para cuando llegó a la mesa, notó que Sirius todavía no llegaba, pero que en su lugar, tres personas se habían agregado al sitio.

—¡Neville! —Exclamó con una sonrisa, y el chico levantó la mirada de forma tímida. Le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa—. Buenas noches, señor y señora Longbottom, qué gusto encontrarlos por aquí.

—Harry —saludó Alice con una sonrisa radiante, tanto como la de Lily—, ya nos estábamos preguntando si estarías por aquí.

Frank Longbottom se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Harry, un segundo después, su esposa le rodeaba con los brazos. Harry los recibió gustoso y tomó lugar a un lado de Neville, que escondía el cuello entre los hombros y tenía los cabellos peinados hacia atrás, y parecía un mayordomo de algún restaurante de cinco estrellas con su traje negro muy pulcro.

—Veo que la estancia con Malfoy no te resultó para nada agradable —señaló James, más satisfecho que nada, como si fuera algún triunfo personal o un orgullo. Neville miró con curiosidad a Harry.

—Tiene esas ideas de la _sangre pura _—musitó a su amigo, cuando los adultos ya estaban hablando por su cuenta—. No me sorprendería que se quedara en Slytherin porque además, parece un buen amigo de Parkinson.

—¿Parkinson? —Repitió Neville, abriendo los ojos—. Vaya, y se te ocurrió sentarte con ellos. De verdad eres valiente, Harry.

Neville no tenía mejores experiencias con Pansy Parkinson y su grupito de serpientes que Harry, así que no le extrañó que el chico pusiera la cara de quien ha recibido una mala noticia. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso demuestra que el Sombrero hizo bien en colocarme en la casa de los leones, ¿eh? —Cuando el curso había iniciado y era el momento de ser sorteado entre las casas de Hogwarts, estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin, pero a petición, fue colocado en Gryffindor—. ¡Ahora quiero verlo dudando! —Exclamó, sonriendo. Neville asintió.

—Le podrás restregar su _casi _error la próxima vez que vayas al despacho de Dumbledore —sugirió, riendo porque Harry, Ron y Hermione solían terminar ahí con mucha frecuencia, al meterse en demasiados problemas.

—Hombre, que no te oigan mis padres —susurró, aunque no demasiado bajo y sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Ya te estoy oyendo, Harry James Potter —habló Lily, por encima de la plática que sostenían los otros acerca del Ministerio. Harry puso una mueca de "Oops" y Neville se rió en voz baja. Segundos después se escucharon una serie de aplausos. Cuando en la mesa levantaron todos las cabezas, vieron que Fudge iba atravesando el umbral y saludaba a todos con su sonrisa; los ojos todavía más achicados porque le apuntaban con una luz directamente en el rostro—. Hablando del rey de Roma.

Lucius Malfoy salió de su grupo a recibir al Ministro, estrechando su mano. Harry, aplaudiendo sin ganas, miró que en el fondo, allá donde Lucius estuvo hace unos momentos, se hallaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Severus.

—¡Oh! —gritó, escondiéndose de la mirada del de cabello negro, que parecía tener un radar para localizarlo—. ¿Aquí estarán todos nuestros profesores?

Neville siguió la mirada de Harry y también dio un chillido agudo, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué está aquí Snape? —Musitó, nervioso. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Y tiene que estar mirando hacia aquí. Tremenda mala suerte.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —Resonó la voz grave de Lucius, cuando al fin las palmas se habían detenido—. En un honor presentar a nuestro invitado especial, nuestro querido Ministro Cornelius Fudge, a quien celebramos veinte años de impecable servicio a la comunidad mágica.

Los aplausos volvieron a ser atronadores en el Salón. Poco después y más palabras aduladoras, Lucius anunció que el banquete daría inicio, y nada más terminar la oración, en las mesas aparecieron el primer platillo. Harry pensó inmediatamente en el colegio, sentándose y mirando con atención el plato de sopa caliente. Se le abrió el apetito al instante y empezó a comer, en medio del ruido complacido del resto de invitados, que alegaban el maravilloso sabor de la sopa.

Tenían razón, pensó, puede que fuera una de las mejores cosas que había probado. Sólo retiro lo dicho al seguir probando la comida que se sirvió aquella noche.

**((*~:*~:*~*))**

Draco seguía con la mirada a Harry mientras éste desaparecía entre el montón de gente, hasta una de las mesas más apartadas en todo el salón. Tenía la ceja arqueada sin creerse todavía que Potter se hubiera sentido tan ofendido por un comentario inocente, lo suficiente como para largarse sin más. A su lado, Pansy reía suavemente, colmándole la paciencia y haciendo que se volviera a verla con expresión ponzoñosa.

—Nunca… —dijo ella entre risas, aparentemente haciendo caso omiso de su ira—, nunca en la vida hables de la pureza de sangre con Harry Potter.

Draco miró una última vez hacia la dirección del moreno y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, se acomodó en la silla.

—¡Hay que ver cómo es la plebe! —Exclamó, rodando los ojos—. Sólo fue un comentario.

—Mentiroso —señaló Pansy, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. A ti te ha criado Lucius Malfoy, que debe ser una de las personas más racistas del mundo.

Los ojos de Draco se encendieron de furia apenas contenida.

—No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi padre, que encima tú también eres una racista de primera.

—Lo soy. Y él también. Y tú. Y la mitad de la gente en este salón (aunque preferimos llamarnos gente con mejores ideales). —Se miró las uñas, sonriendo todavía—. Pero no Harry Potter. En Hogwarts él tiene la fama de juntarse con toda clase de personas que nosotros consideramos con el nombre de parias. Ya sabes, hijos de _muggles, _pobres, medios gigantes, elfos domésticos, esa clase de gente.

Draco borró todo rastro de enojo por el comentario a su padre y se concentró en Pansy, que se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿En serio? —dijo, con una mueca. Pansy asintió.

—Él es toda una situación —añadió—. En Hogwarts es bastante popular, sin embargo.

—Lo sé. Viktor lo mencionaba mucho al llegar del Torneo de los Tres Magos. —Pansy sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Malfoy la atajo—. No, para las niñas malas no hay autógrafo.

—Maldito Draco. ¡Qué gano por ser tu amiga!

—Mi maravillosa compañía y el honor de llamarte una amiga mía.

—Ósea, nada. —Bufó, rodando los ojos e ignorando la sonrisa de Draco.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde pequeños, todo formaba parte de un plan que tenían sus familias respecto a lo conveniente que sería que ambos contrajeran matrimonio. Cuando cumplieron los once y fueron mandados a sus respectivas escuelas, siguieron en contacto por medio de lechuzas; _Espina, _la lechuza rojizo-marrón de Pansy, tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para ir y venir de Hogwarts a Durmstrang sin problemas, a pesar de que la segunda escuela se hallaba todavía más escondida que la primera. En fin, que incluso con todos los roces de hostilidad que solían tener, a Draco le agradaba Pansy; era inteligente y pese a lo que muchos decían de ella, no tan superficial.

La situación es que Draco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente se olvidara de su personalidad y se interesara únicamente por su físico o el dinero que poseía por venir de la familia Malfoy y Black, así que la presencia de Pansy le servía para no estar todo el tiempo en las nubes; ella se preocupaba por Malfoy —a su muy particular manera—, y aunque en ciertas ocasiones extrañaba a la chica que parecía adorarlo con la mirada, le parecía mejor la chica de hoy, que no temía echarle en cara sus errores o darle una buena cachetada cuando, en las contadas ocasiones que se vieron a lo largo de esos años, él se comportaba como un imbécil.

De estar en otras circunstancias, Draco se habría alegrado que sus padres esperaran un compromiso de su parte, e incluso de no sentir amor por ella, habría fingido con gusto que después de tantos años, el sentimiento realmente estaba ahí. Sin embargo, había el problema de que no eran precisamente compatibles, y no solamente porque a Draco no le iban las mujeres y Pansy, por ser Pansy, lo sabía

—Hey, hablando del encantador e increíblemente sexy Buscador amigo tuyo… ¿seguirán mandándose correspondencia?

Draco se encogió de hombros, jugando con el anillo de la familia Malfoy.

—No es como si me hubiera declarado o algo así, para que no hablemos jamás —soltó, al ver la cara de incredulidad de Pansy y adelantándose a su pregunta, que se le transparentaba en la mirada. Con el ruido de la fiesta y lo apartada que había pedido a sus padres que colocaran la mesa, no temía precisamente que fueran a escucharle.

Pansy suspiró, con una mirada aliviada que desmentía la sonrisa todavía burlona.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Creo que no me haría mucho bien mantener contacto con él —se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un caso perdido, ¿sabes? Ni tendría caso que me tomara el tiempo de intentar algo. Lo vengo pensando desde cuarto año —agregó—. Después del Torneo no fuimos tan unidos como antes. ¡Imagínate! No paraba de hablar de una tal Hermes o algo así; una chica de tu escuela.

La carcajada que brotó de Pansy hizo que Draco arqueara las cejas.

—Granger —corrigío ella cuando la risa disminuyó lo suficiente—. Hermione Granger.

—Ah. Ya decía que un nombre como el de un dios griego era un poco extraño para una chica, pero uno nunca sabe.

—Sí, bueno —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella fue su pareja en el Baile y todo eso. Ni siquiera es tan bonita.

Draco la miró de forma maliciosa.

—¿Celosa de que no te hubiera invitado a ti?

—Mira, él es un excelente buscador y está muy bueno (idiota quien lo niegue), pero no era tan brillante. A saber por qué te costó tanto darte cuenta.

—Dicen que el amor embrutece.

—Que es ciego, pero también a uno lo apendeja. De todos modos, que te lo quieras llevar a la cama no significa que lo ames. Yo no me trago que alguien como él te pudiera hacer sentir más allá de unas noches de sexo.

Draco se alarmó y miró de un lado a otro, escandalizado y un tanto ruborizado. Nadie les prestaba real atención, pero de cualquier manera, ya le parecía incómodo y excesivo que estuvieran tomándose tan a la ligera hablar de esos temas con tanta gente alrededor.

—Bueno, párale de hablar de esto. No es como si tú pudieras decir mucho —agregó mordazmente, pero ese era el tono con el que zanjaba el asunto sin que Pansy lo fuera a tomar mal.

—Ya supera eso de que estaba fascinada contigo —dijo ella, mostrándole los dientes—. Mira, no quiero estar con un hombre que dentro de unos años se irá quedando calvo.

Draco intentó que al pasar la mano por el cabello no se notara lo poco que le gustaba esa idea. Pansy rió de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de su fracaso. Estaba a punto de atacar con algún comentario a la chica cuando el Salón estalló en aplausos y no le quedó más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y ponerse en pie, imitando a los otros y recibiendo a Cornelius Fudge.

Su padre dijo las típicas palabras de homenaje y después todos empezaron a comer.

Un rato después, habían aparecido otros amigos de su infancia: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Había mantenido correspondencia con todos ellos, aunque menos esporádica que con Pansy, y sabía que todos estaban en Slytherin. Los primeros dos seguían siendo grandes, en el caso de Goyle más músculo que grasa, logrando que se viera especialmente amenazante. Blaise Zabini tenía el rostro igual de delgado y todo en él era pómulos y ángulos perfilados, con la piel morena brillosa y la expresión vacilando entre la elegancia y la picardía. Theodore Nott era el que menos destacaba en el grupo de recién llegados, aunque para Draco era por mucho el más atractivo, con su gran estatura y cuerpo esbelto, así como los mechones negros bien peinados hacia atrás que dejaban al descubierto la piel blanca y los ojos de un azul pálido.

Todos le saludaron con gran efusividad, excepto Nott, que se limitó a sonreírle y sentarse, tan silencioso como siempre. A Pansy también la saludaron con expresiones alegres, aunque Draco pudo notar que menos entusiastas; después de todo, a ella la veían en la escuela y no una vez cada año, al coincidir las vacaciones de los colegios.

Draco se interesó por escuchar más acerca de Hogwarts por parte de sus amigos, aunque no terminó muy convencido al escuchar todo lo que Pansy podría haber omitido.

—¡Y ese malnacido de Potter nos hizo perder la Copa de Quidditch el año pasado! —Gritó Crabbe en algún momento, golpeando la mesa—. Mi padre me había dicho que si Slytherin lograba ganar, me compraría una escoba nueva.

Malfoy, que durante un rato había vagado en la fantasía de Viktor montado sobre su escoba, pestañeó y les dirigió una mirada perezosa. El nombre de Potter le hizo agudizar la atención, pero Zabini no permitió que se detuvieran mucho en el tema.

—Y creo que Webb no piensa hacer las pruebas para Buscador este año —comentó Zabini, el capitán del equipo actualmente, mirando irascible a Crabbe y Goyle—. Al parecer, no quiere tener más problemas.

Crabbe sonrió de forma casi siniestra.

—Hey, él se tropezó por las escaleras. No tenemos la culpa de que sea tan imbécil.

Draco miró a Pansy, buscando una explicación, ya que no recordaba que Crabbe se comportara como un matón. Sin embargo, ella bebía del jugo de calabaza sin aportar muchos comentarios y apenas mirándolos. El rubio volvió la atención a Zabini, que se limitaba a hacerles un gesto obsceno a sus dos amigos y luego se dirigía a él.

—Mira, qué idiotas debo tener en el equipo. Es una suerte que los considere buenos Bateadores, que sino…

Malfoy asintió y sonrió.

—Podrías buscar a otros —sugirió y Blaise asintió.

—Las pruebas se presentan dos semanas luego del inicio de las clases —dijo—, pero tendrían que haber unos excelentes jugadores para superarlos. —Hizo una pausa—. Sin embargo, creo tener cubierto todo (a menos que estos inútiles arruinen las pruebas): A Nott como Guardián, Crabbe y Goyle como Golpeadores (que Salazar nos ampare sino hay mejores y más controlables), Pansy y yo como cazadores y ya veré el tercero. Mi verdadero problema es el Buscador, ¿sabes?

Draco asintió. Encontrar un _buen _cazador era una ardua tarea, si tratabas de buscar uno con todas las características que el puesto requería. Y por lo que había escuchado que decían de Harry Potter, Zabini quería tener a alguien que asegurara la victoria, alguien con el talento y no algo cercano a ello.

—Dime, Draco… ¿te interesaría presentarte a las pruebas? —Soltó el moreno sin más preámbulos. Malfoy no se sintió sorprendido ni mucho menos—. Ten a consideración que yo escogeré a los mejores, y no sólo por la familia o cosas así. Pansy asegura que eres bueno en ello y que quedaste bien en las presentaciones de Durmstrang, mencionó incluso que aun siendo insuperable Viktor Krum, no estuviste tan lejos de conseguirlo.

Y Draco infló el pecho, orgulloso. Todos sus amigos le miraban, incluso Nott, que hasta entonces parecía perdido en su mundo.

—Es cierto —presumió—. Estuve muy cerca. Al final tuve que quedarme con el puesto de cazador, pero lo de buscar la Snitch se me da perfectamente.

Zabini sonrió, complacido y aliviado en cierto modo.

—Pues, si te interesa y logras lucirte de nuevo, puedes ser el nuevo buscador.

—Todavía no ha sido sorteado —musitó Theodore, con expresión inmutable. Zabini le miró y se dio cuenta de que así era, pero luego hizo un ademán con la mano.

—¡Nadie cree que Draco Malfoy pueda quedar en otra casa que no sea Slytherin!

—Lo desheredarían —añadió Pansy, haciendo que Draco sintiera un poco de nerviosismo ante la idea.

—Pero si resultara ser así —dijo al fin Zabini, poniendo mala cara—. ¡Quién sabe qué haré para que ganemos a Potter esta ocasión!

Draco sonrió.

—Y a cualquier casa en la que yo termine —declaró con absoluta confianza—, porque de cualquier manera, yo presentaría las pruebas para Buscador. —Guiñó un ojo a Blaise y continúo oyendo la cháchara a medias.

_«Así que el cuatro ojos es un gran Buscador, además del Ganador del Torneo de los __Cuatro__ Magos. Impresionante. Para ser un cualquiera, es de verdad impresionante». _

_El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores imprevistos. Cuando empezó el baile, Zabini y Pansy desaparecieron durante dos o tres canciones en las que Draco trabó conversación con Crabbe y Goyle, escuchando las quejas a los maestros y cómo eran las materias impartidas en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, contaba con la intervención de Nott, quien admitía o desmentía los comentarios de los otros; al parecer, odiaban muchas de las materias sólo porque eran un poco lentos. _

_Nott le dijo que encontraba Pociones como su asignatura preferida, impartida por Severus, su padrino. También hablaba bien de la clase de McGonagall, Sinistra y Lupin. Crabbe añadió que Remus era demasiado amistoso y que daba más pinta como maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. _

—Rubeus Hagrid es una tortura en esa materia. ¡La última vez intento traer de Rumania dragones para que los criáramos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Los dragones son criaturas interesantes —musitó Draco, recordando alguna de sus clases en Durmstrang, cuando les hicieron estudiar las criaturas.

—Y peligrosos —añadió Goyle, estremeciéndose—. ¿Sabías que en el Torneo trajeron cuatro dragones para los campeones? ¡Uf, cuando vi el _Colacuerno_…!

—No me habría gustado ser Potter —aseguró Crabbe. Draco arqueó las cejas, mirando cómo sus amigos se metían de nuevo a una discusión acerca del chico. Se volvió hacia Nott, sentándose en el lugar de Zabini, para estar más próximo al de ojos azules y hacer como que se aburría de la cháchara de los otros. En el fondo, esperaba encontrar algo más preciso en Theodore.

—Hey, ¿acaso todo lo que diga va a traer a colación a ese tal Potter? —Preguntó y Nott sonrió por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado, haciendo que Draco se sorprendiera aún más—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que lo hagas notar. Les he dicho durante años que se meten demasiado en su papel de antagonistas con él —dijo, indiferente—. Ya verás, que en Slytherin todos tienen cierta fijación con los Gryffindor, pero especialmente con Harry Potter. No sé por qué. Él es como la piedra en el zapato.

Draco recordó al chico medio enclenque de hace rato y se preguntó qué podría hacer para fastidiar a toda una Casa entera.

—A ti no parece molestarte.

—Tengo poco interés en esas cosas. Prefiero ocupar el tiempo en estudiar y hacer mis deberes. No quiero meterme en problemas… yo creo —miró a los otros dos— que si el resto pasara más tiempo estudiando y no viendo cómo joder a Potter, nunca habríamos perdido la Copa de las Casas. Pero supongo que a la gente luego le falta algo de sensatez, porque nunca me escuchan.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero interiormente sentía un poco de necesidad de sonsacar más acerca de Potter. La vida de su familia podía depender de su éxito.

Con toda la sutileza posible, se puso de acuerdo con Nott y luego, con preguntas escuetas, se informó de que a pesar de todo, Harry Potter no era muy brillante en las clases.

—La que jala a ese Trío es la chica, Granger se llama. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley siempre se meten en líos y nunca sacan más de un Aceptable en las tareas de la mayoría.

—¿Sí? Qué tontería. Los Slytherin no deberían fijarse tanto.

—Los puntos que nos ganan son por Granger y las imprudencias que siempre dicen, salvan la escuela.

—¿Cómo un chico como el que recién he visto, logra algo así? No tiene pinta de héroe.

Theodore Nott arqueó las cejas.

—Zabini tiene razón. No veo por qué no terminarías en Slytherin. Incluso ya te ha empezado la fijación con Potter. —Draco puso mala cara.

—Vamos. Que sólo es mera curiosidad.

Pansy y Zabini volvieron antes de que Nott pudiera objetar algo. El de piel morena tomó asiento sin mucha ceremonia, alegando que detestaba la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. La morena miró a los otros con una invitación silenciosa. El rubio, como todo buen caballero que era, se levantó y accedió a bailar con su amiga; ella hizo una mueca.

—Oh, Draco… tú apestas bailando.

Él la miró, ofendido. Puede que fuera cierto, que en un pasado muy lejano, él hubiera cometido un pequeño espectáculo al pisotear incontables veces a Pansy, pero entonces tendría sólo nueve años y desde entonces, sus padres habían decidido instruirlo debidamente, por eso de que era un Malfoy y las fiestas en su mansión eran muy comunes.

Debía admitir que la expresión de Pansy era muy graciosa ahora, contorsionándose de dolor mucho antes de siquiera tomarle la mano, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a mostrarle que ahora bailaba perfecto, como todo lo que hacía.

—No seas chillona. Ya me sé mover mejor.

—Espero, porque antes no te movías más que para romperme los dedos de los pies.

Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle rieron. Él los calló con una gélida mirada y se llevó a rastras a la chica.

Se puso en posición de baile y comenzó a guiar a Pansy con una facilidad asombrosa. Ambos parecían haber practicado una coreografía, y Draco se sintió orgulloso al ver que la morena abría la boca sorprendida, sin dejar de moverse.

—Venga, realmente sabes bailar esto…

—No sé de qué te sorprendes.

Siguieron danzando con tranquilidad, en medio de un montón de vestidos de colores que flotaban y giraban como reguiletes a su alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco notó que ahí estaba Harry Potter, bailando con una chica de largos cabellos rubios y un extraño vestido fucsia que le recordaba un pastel de mal gusto; si hubiera usado una ropa más…eh, normal seguramente podría haberla catalogado como linda. ¿Sería su novia? No la veía como una. ¿Una amiga íntima? ¿Era la tal Granger?

Draco sintió que algo se le retorcía en la boca del estómago, y decidió que hasta que acabara la fiesta, él se relajaría. No existía misión, ni tampoco la constante amenaza de Voldemort.

_«Todo lo que le pase a tu familia, Draco, podría ser culpa tuya». Las palabras de su tía Bellatrix estallaron dentro de su cabeza. Y él juró no fallar. _

**((*~:*~*:~*))**

Luna Lovegood tenía aquella expresión soñadora de siempre, y a pesar de todo, Harry creía que era la única capaz de llevar un vestido como el que traía puesto y lucirlo orgullosa. Luna tenía una capacidad grandiosa para ignorar lo que otros podían decir de ella, y por eso la admiraba mucho. A Harry era muy fácil picarlo o hacer que se sintiera mal cuando lo señalaban como si fuera un bicho raro; en especial porque desde haber llegado, la escuela era un lugar caótico y de _seguro _también había perdido mucho, así que la mayoría del tiempo, y fuera por una razón u otra, se convertía en el centro de atención. Por ejemplo, esa fama que todos los maestros de Artes terminaban fuera de la escuela por su culpa, o la batalla contra el basilisco, o el rumor de que había llevado a Umbridge a una trama —esa fue Hermione—. En fin, la verdad es que no sabía cómo por qué le permitían seguir en Hogwarts. Luna decía que era porque a Dumbledore le gustaban las excentricidades… de más está decir que eso no lo hacía sentir precisamente mejor con respecto a sus grandes y para nada premeditadas aventuras.

—¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta? —Preguntó Luna con su voz suave y su eterna sonrisa gentil. Harry se encogió de hombros y ella continúo—: Yo creo que las celebraciones como estas son un poco interminables. Preferiría ver por aquí algunos Nargles, harían esto más entretenido.

Harry sonrió, juntando las cejas por una milésima de segundo. A veces no sabía si le gustaba la singular charla de Luna o por el contrario, la encontraba preocupante. Neville decía que la hallaba asombrosa y Potter creía que un poco de normalidad no le vendría mal a la chica, pero disfrutaba de su compañía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Nargles, Luna? —Preguntó.

—Ya sabes, les gusta hacer una que otra travesura e infestan los muérdagos —lo pensó un segundo—. Creí que ya te había hablado de ellos.

Harry asintió y miró sus pies cuando Luna parpadeó rápido, volviendo su atención al tercer pisotón que le había propinado el chico durante el baile, que no tenía mucho de haber empezado.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, enrojeciendo—. Ya te había dicho que no se me da bien el baile.

—Descuida —lo tranquilizó ella—. Mi padre dice que los hombres que no saben bailar tienen dos pies izquierdos. Debe ser motivo de que te vuelvas más interesante.

—Oh, Luna, eso no sería un cumplido aunque literalmente tuviera dos pies izquierdos —murmuró Harry, aunque Lovegood había logrado sacarle una sonrisa. Por la forma en que ella se encogió de hombros, supuso que su intención fue precisamente esa.

Harry continúo intentando bailar a la par de Luna, sin tener más éxito que antes: Ambos arrastraban los pies y no perdían detalle de éstos mismos. Cuando el moreno empezó a coger el ritmo fue porque ya no se movían casi nada, igual que cuando las niñas juegan con muñecos y tratan de hacerlos bailar, simplemente meciéndolos. Cuánto se alegraba Harry de que Luna no parecía exasperarse por sus deficientes pasos.

Ya con la seguridad de que no iba a pisarla, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Más allá, a tan solo un par de metros, se encontraban bailando Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Ellos se desenvolvían con una facilidad asombrosa y sus cuerpos parecían acoplados al del otro de tal manera que parecían moverse como uno solo. Era sorprendente la elegancia con la que era capaz de moverse el chico, y durante un escaso segundo, Harry se mantuvo observándolo con minuciosidad, en especial la sonrisa orgullosa y el destello de ojos, como el que tenía Sirius cada vez que le guiñaba el ojo al comprarle algo de Sortilegios Weasley.

En algún momento detuvo sus pasos y miró con atención; no era el único. Varias parejas se habían frenado y abrían un espacio para que Draco y Pansy bailaran a sus anchas. Conscientes de esto, los dos bailarines empezaron a girar con más entusiasmo. El vestido azul de la chica se levantaba y flotaba en el aire, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento serviría para emprender vuelo. Por otro lado, la luz blanca que golpeaba directamente en los cabellos platinados de Draco hacía que él se convirtiera en la visión de un ángel. Draco levantó a Pansy y la hizo girar en el aire; al bajarla de nuevo, incluso ella parecía sorprendida.

Algunos de los invitados empezaban a ponerse de pie y estirar el cuello para ver qué tenía a todos tan encantados.

Harry tragó saliva, observando embelesado el baile, igual que si estuviera en presencia de una Veela. El tiempo parecía detenido e incluso se olvidó que hace un rato hubiera pensado que Malfoy era un reverendo idiota racista. Su garganta estaba seca y aunque los ojos estaban a punto de lagrimearle, no quería parpadear; le parecía odiosa la idea de perderse detalle alguno.

_«Es tan hermoso», pensó en un rincón de su mente atolondrada por la escena. _

La música iba haciéndose más y más lenta conforme llegaba el clímax de la pieza, pero el encanto, la elegancia y la sensualidad parecía vibrar con aún más energía. Por fin, la última nota atravesó la estancia y con perfecta sincronización, Draco y Pansy se detuvieron. Él terminó ligeramente inclinado hacia el rostro de ella, y Harry sintió que la respiración se le iba al imaginar cómo sería estar en lugar de Parkinson.

Aguardó tan expectante como los demás, esperando un beso para finalizar tan asombrosa representación. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después los chicos rompieron el encanto con sus sonrisas divertidas. Aunque Harry juraría que Pansy estaba ruborizada, no sabía si era por el esfuerzo o algo más. En cuanto a Draco, simplemente se enderezó con orgullo y arqueó una ceja, sin prestar mucha atención al resto de las personas, que habían estallado en aplausos.

—Tendré que admitirlo, Draco —la chica se veía ligeramente molesta, y Harry no sabía cómo fue capaz de escucharla bajo el sonido de las palmas—: Eso fue…

—¿Sensacional, extraordinario, fascinante, mágico, perfecto? —Sugirió el rubio. Pansy rodó los ojos.

—_Diferente_ a lo que esperaba del chico que no dejaba de pisarme —dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. Cuando Malfoy hizo una mueca, Pansy le guiñó el ojo y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, de una forma más inocente de la que Harry hubiera imaginado luego de ver cómo eran introducidos por una burbuja donde no existía nada más que ellos; no había más que una especie de amor fraternal en el gesto.

—Creo que yo me iré por la sugerencia de que pareció mágico —comentó Luna a su lado, mirándolo fijamente—. Harry, ¿quieres seguir aquí o prefieres sentarte?

Harry parpadeó y la miró, como si estuviera desubicado en espacio y tiempo. Mientras se le iba despejando la cabeza, asintió y los dos se alejaron lentamente de la pista de baile. La mayoría de las personas había empezado a despejarla; algunos otros se quedaron como si pretendieran competir contra Draco y Pansy, quienes ya se estaban preparando para iniciar otra danza.

Potter casi se alegró de poder desviar su atención hacia el otro lado.

La mesa de los Lovegood estaba junto a la que les asignaron a ellos, pero Xenophilius ya ocupaba uno de los lugares y platicaba animadamente con los padres de Neville, Remus y Sirius, que había regresado no hace mucho. James se inclinaba hacia delante, mirando a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Severus, quienes se hallaban sentados cerca de Lily y escuchaban sobre cultivo del jardín. A Harry le costaba trabajo pensar que a cualquiera de ellos les pudiera interesar algo así… consideraba que sólo a la profesora Sprout o Neville podría interesarles acerca del nuevo repelente para Mandrágoras, pero la primera estaba ausente y Longbottom le temía demasiado a Snape para estar en el mismo espacio más allá del Aula de Pociones.

A pesar de lo común y corriente que era hablar acerca de Mandrágoras, ahí estaban: McGonagall arqueaba las cejas como si acabara de recibir la respuesta del año, Dumbledore asentía con una sonrisa tras su barba y Severus parecía tan fascinado con el tema que Harry tuvo que agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, para asegurarse de que no se estaba imaginando su expresión. McGonagall fue la primera en recibirlo, dedicándole una sonrisa; la mirada que le dirigía, sin embargo, era muy parecida a esa primera clase, cuando llegó tarde a la clase de Transformación junto a Ron y ella les amenazó con transformarlos en relojes o mapas.

—Buenas noches, Potter, Lovegood —dijo con una voz seria y acostumbrada a tratar con alumnos desastrosos. Harry sonrió tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que los otros maestros hacían lo propio y miraban a ambos. Tuvo la impresión de que la mirada venenosa de Severus era más fuerte ahora que en la escuela.

—Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape… ah… qué gusto verlos —se dio un tope mental por no tener algo mejor que decir y se alivió cuando después de saludarlo, se dirigieron a Luna. Con cierta incomodidad, los menores se volvieron hacia la mesa donde estaba Neville platicando con Lavender Brown y las gemelas Patil, a quienes Harry ya había saludado hace un rato. En cambio, Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang se habían reunido a la mesa mientras bailaban, así que les dirigió un rápido saludo que correspondieron con uno más escueto, metidos como estaban en su mundo de enamorados.

Harry tomó lugar a un lado de Neville y se removió incómodo. Hace un par de años había estado flechado por Cho, y aunque ya había pasado por ese fugaz enamoramiento, todavía sentía que se le retorcía el estómago cuando la veía con Cedric.

Le llevó unos segundos notar que todos los que estaban ahí eran compañeros de _sangre pura. _Tal vez no tendría que extrañarle, pero…

Miró por encima del hombro hacia la entrada al salón, como esperanzado de ver un montón de cabezas rojas entrando. Los Weasley, ya lo había dicho con anterioridad, no tenían una buena afinación con los Malfoy y aunque los hubieran invitado, seguro que no se habrían aparecido, a menos que supieran que estarían ahí también amigos suyos.

_«Bueno, tampoco se llevan bien Malfoy con mis padres, Sirius o Lupin, así que existe la posibilidad de que hayan sido invitados. Hay muchos magos del Ministerio». _

—Ah, Harry —dijo Neville con una sonrisa segundos después de que tomara asiento—. ¿Qué tal te fue? —Preguntó, a sabiendas de que no era un buen bailarín y que Luna tuvo que arrastrarlo prácticamente a la pista de baile. Harry asintió, taciturno. La música había empezado de nuevo y él estaba echando rápidos vistazos hacia las siete parejas que estaban bailando: Draco y Pansy continuaban ahí, dejando a todos anonadados.

—Pansy Parkinson y un chico misterioso están bailando muy bien —respondió Luna en su lugar, captando la atención de casi todos—. ¿Los ven? Están por ahí —señaló en su dirección y todos se inclinaron para ver, incluso Cedric y Cho.

—Wow —musitó Parvati, arqueando sus cejas—. Un chico misterioso, ¿eh?

—Es atractivo —convino Cho, sin ganarse ni siquiera una mirada celosa de Cedric, pues su tono apenas era para destacar un hecho y le restaba absoluta importancia.

Padma apoyó la cabeza en la mano y observó atentamente, con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Tiene un aire como de…como de…

—Es a lo que llaman un príncipe de cuento de hadas —cotilleó Lavender y Padma asintió, como si le hubieran sacado las palabras de la boca.

—Y vaya si es un príncipe —musitó Cedric, entretanto Lavender se volvía en su dirección con curiosidad.

—Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy —añadió Harry, acabando con la pausa dramática que hacía Cedric, sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Diggory no pareció tomarse a mal la interrupción, pues quedaba claro que Potter estaba absorto en otro lado y no habría tenido mala intención.

De pronto, aquellas palabras parecieron desencantar un poco a sus compañeras; es como si le hubieran puesto un punto final al atractivo de Draco y ya no hubiera nada más que valiera la pena comentar de él.

—Oh —comentó medio desilusionada Parvati, enderezándose y volviendo la atención a Harry—. Una verdadera lástima.

—Bueno, mucho dice que estuviera bailando con Parkinson —hizo notar Cho, encogiéndose de hombros. Padma miró a su compañera.

—Siempre quedaba la esperanza de que bailara con ella porque le pareció bonita, pero le desagradara al conocerla.

Luna frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero seguía con su leve sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Me parece un poco injusto juzgar a la gente por su familia —señaló, observando a todos. Neville negó con la cabeza.

—Harry se sentó un rato con él y parece que Pansy es muy amiga de ese tal Draco Malfoy. También dijo que tiene esas ideas de _sangre pura. _

—¿Y qué hacía sentado con él? —Preguntó Lavender, enarcando una ceja—. ¡Eh, Harry!

El moreno dio un saltito en su lugar y volvió la cabeza a Lavender, intentando recordar qué había dicho, aunque no tenía la más remota idea.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te sentaste con ésos?

—Oh. Bueno, no sabía que Parkinson estaba en la mesa a donde la madre de Malfoy pidió a su hijo que me llevaran —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no bien estuve ahí cinco minutos, me regresé.

—A Harry le encanta dar oportunidades —suspiró Parvati.

Potter se obligó a no mirar de nuevo a Draco o Pansy durante el resto de la velada y se concentró de lleno en la plática de sus amigos. Las siete horas restantes le parecieron llevaderas e incluso se divirtió.

Cuando sus padres se levantaron, despidiéndose de todos en la mesa, hablaron a Harry y él también se apresuró a decir adiós. A su espalda, Sirius le dijo que estaría bien si los invitaba al fin de semana, cuando celebrarían un poco de entrenamiento de quidditch. Con el permiso y la sugerencia, el moreno invitó a los chicos y chicas presentes.

—¡Oh! Así que estará Ron —exclamó Lavender, asintiendo rápidamente—. Estaré encantada de verte el fin de semana. Pediré permiso a mis padres enseguida.

—No creo que podamos ir —dijo Parvati—. Nos iremos de viaje dentro de poco, aunque no sé muy bien el día.

—Preguntaremos y veremos si hay un chance —añadió Padma.

—Será genial hacer algo diferente, para variar —respondió Cedric, luego de mirar a Cho y ver el entusiasmo en la mirada de la chica; ambos eran Buscadores en sus respectivas casas, igual que Harry, y parecían extasiados con la idea. Neville asintió con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo.

—Claro. Cuenta conmigo.

Luna sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de asentimiento.

Harry se despidió nuevamente con una gran sonrisa y se volvió contento hacia su padrino, que levantaba la vista hacia él. Remus estaba a unos pasos atrás de Black, intercambiando palabras con Lily y James, quienes tenían unas muecas extrañas y parecían sorprendidos.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y éste únicamente se refutó al ver acercarse a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. El hombre, que se parecía mucho a Draco, pero sin el atisbo amable del rostro de Narcissa, le dirigió una fría mirada a Harry, antes de mirar atentamente a Sirius. El rubio le sacaba media cabeza a su padrino, pero éste no se veía amedrentado. Únicamente sonreía de forma tensa y soberbia. Ambos se escrutaban con tanta animadversión que Harry esperaba que sacaran las varitas y empezaran a encantarse entre ellos.

Narcissa se colgó del brazo de Lucius y éste la miró, rompiendo el contacto visual con Sirius, para después poner los ojos en blanco y tragar saliva.

—Supongo que no queda otra opción —bufó con disgusto y forzando una media sonrisa hacia Sirius, no por eso menos despectiva. El otro hizo lo mismo.

—Esto es un favor que hago a Narcissa y será solamente por dos semanas.

—Oh, créeme que desearía que no fuera ni un solo día.

—Yo también. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Narcissa—. Espero de corazón que _Quejicus _pueda ayudarte con su jueguito de química.

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras notaba cómo en los ojos de Lucius estallaba algo parecido a un relámpago en su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que fuera quien fuera _Quejicus, _a Malfoy le ofendía en gran medida el comentario de Sirius. Narcissa puso una cara muy parecida a la de su esposo.

—¡Sirius! —Regañó entre dientes la mujer, pero Harry notaba que Sirius sólo estaba bromeando, especialmente cuando tomó las manos de Narcissa y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, ignorando la mueca de Lucius.

—Todo saldrá bien, Cissy. Odio admitirlo, pero si hay alguien con el talento suficiente para esto, tiene que ser él. —Su tono suave y conciliador pareció surtir efecto inmediato en la rubia, que asintió y se acercó para abrazar a su primo. Harry caminaba ya en dirección a Remus, que lo miró con una leve insinuación de sonrisa, aunque no parecía en absoluto feliz, igual que sucedía con sus padres.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el chico, en murmullos—. ¿Qué es lo que Sirius tiene que hacer?

Lily y James se miraron. Su madre abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Dime, Harry… —murmuró Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Fuiste muy grosero con el hijo de Malfoy?

Harry se sintió escandalizado. ¡El rubio no habría inventado alguna clase de mentira contra él! ¿O sí?

—Yo diría que el grosero fue él —arguyó, a la defensiva. Remus asintió.

—Lo creo, vaya que sí lo creo. —Miró en dirección a Canuto y los Malfoy—. Es que… hay noticias.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Harry, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Sirius ya estaba pegado a ellos, y a su lado estaba Draco Malfoy; el ceño fruncido y una mueca escalofriante. En su mano traía una mochila que seguramente tenía algún encantamiento de expansión. Harry entendió de inmediato qué iba a pasar y por primera vez en toda la historia de su vida, creyó que visitar a Sirius había sido la peor idea de sus padres.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¡Y ahí está! A quien corresponda: Mil gracias por leer hasta el final este primer capítulo. Se supone que en el siguiente empiezo a centrar las cosas en Draco y Harry y cómo empieza su relación cuando Malfoy se ve desde el principio obligado a traicionarle y con Potter, al que considero la luz en el camino de Draco (x3). Adoro esa cara que muestran muchos fics entre esos dos, no me culpen ni juzguen.

Así que... supongo que me quedo con la mano en el corazón esperando sus reviews (nwnU). Ojalá y les haya gustado y sino, ya ni modo, admito que la idea está rara (xD). Al menos, será un fic menos del que preocuparme (T-T), aunque supongo que igual dolerá (xS).

Bueno, ¡hasta luego! (owo)/


End file.
